GreySeniors Ball
by VexenIV
Summary: What happens when you have a fun day for organization XIII? Axel thinks up the idea of a seniors ball...and Marluxia's making the Dresses. XemSaix and slight AkuRoku and VekuMaru.


**19. Gray/seniors ball**  
(Sunday)  
"Xemnas!" someone called and knocked on the door. "Come in." The door opened and Vexen walked in. "I came to talk to you about this event that is coming up; and to deliver your report on the nobody's functions." He said dumping a pile of papers down on the desk. I groaned silently; Vexen ALWAYS managed to make them super boring and I usually fall asleep. "Thankyou Vexen, now what about this event?"

"Well Xigbar, Roxas, Demyx, Luxord, Zexion, Axel, Larxene and Marluxia have all decided it's defiantly going to be a ball or dance…." I nodded. "Sounds suitable; so what?" It was just a dance but there's a look of doom on Vexen's face and I looked at him curiously. "We have a slight problem with that Xemnas, you see it's a seniors ball for both you and me so they want the 'guests of honour' to wear a 'special' outfit."

"And what would that be?"

"A dress…"

"A what?!"

"A dress! A floor length DRESS!!!" Vexen screamed.

"WHAT?!?!?!" I yelled back in disbelief.

"And that's NOT the worst part! XI is making them!" A doomed expression grew on both our faces. "Not pink!" I yelled. "He's the best one for the job apparently." Vexen pointed out to me.

"Couldn't Larxene make them and why do we have to wear DRESSES?!" I yelled again and almost cried in the process. I could just imagine myself in a pink, flowery dress and the thought almost made me cry from shame.  
"Larxene can't sew apparently."

"…Well she should learn!" I almost yelled. Vexen nodded in agreement.

"Well I should return to my lab. Bye Xemnas." He waved goodbye and opened a portal. I sat back in my chair and took some deep breaths. Now that over half the organization had ordered it I had no power whatsoever on the rest of them and that left us no choice but to wear them. Damn Axel and his ideas!

flashback  
_(Saturday)  
There was a meeting being held. _

_"Are there any ideas as to what we want to do before the Keyblade bearer wants to show up because there won't be much fun after that." I asked; Axel put his hand up and grinned evilly. My blood went cold at that look; _

_" we could have a ball or dance for Xemnas and Vexen…AND we get to choose what they wear!" I looked at Vexen and we exchanged scared looks. Most of the organization would go with that decision. As I predicted the only people who didn't put their hands up for that were Saix, Vexen and me, of course and I knew Saix had no intention of making me do something that I didn't want to but everyone else agreed. _

_"Alright but only if the idea of what we wear is agreed by MOST of the members." I said beginning to blush. "Everyone is dismissed!" I turned around quickly and Vexen rushed over. _

_"Are you MAD?!" He hissed. _

_I nodded; __"I did say they could do what they wanted and we were overruled. There's nothing I can do now." Vexen sighed understanding. When the organization wanted something in mass groups it was easier to put up with it than fight it because they would just get what they wanted in the end anyway.  
_  
end of flashback

I walked out of my office and Marluxia quickly found me. "XEMNAS!!!" He yelled and quickly dragged me though a portal into his room where he had some fabric and a measuring tape ready.

"XI…what…?" I asked lost for words as he quickly measured me.

"I'm making you a dress for the dance. I already have Vexen's done. I got them last night. He came to visit me." He giggled as he wrote down measurements. There was a dress in the corner of the room that had the name tag Vexen on it. It was blue and slightly green and was shimmery, the sleeves were long so it wouldn't be cold, I knew that much at least. It almost matched his element; ice. There was also an ice blue belt shaped ribbon that went around the waist and had what looked like ice crystals hanging from it. It was very nice. I thought that maybe it wouldn't turn out to be so bad after all. Marluxia stopped measuring me and said I could go. I left with a grin. The only doubt I had was that it might be pink and I shuddered at the thought.

2 days later and both the dresses were finished. Vexen and I were in XI's room trying them on so he could make adjustments to them. Mine had turned out the be a purple dress with silver threads through the fabric, making it shimmer like Vexen's. Mine also had a ribbon around the middle and it was a light orange. I looked in the mirror and it looked quite nice. There was another dress in the corner and it was black with yellow strips down the sides near the bottom and they looked like lightning.

"XI, is that dress for XII?" I asked and pointed to the dress that was sitting on the chair. He nodded shyly, "it's nice." I commented and he beamed so much I thought he might begin to glow. Marluxia moved from Vexen to me and Vexen took the dress off and put his coat back on then sat on the bed with the dress spread out beside him. I felt Marluxia tighten some of the fabric around my waist so it fitted more comfortably. After about another 5 minutes he was done and I carefully took the dress off and put my coat back on.

"Well done XI, it looks great." He beamed again and I quickly left via portal after making some excuse that I had work to do. Vexen stayed.

3 days later it was time for the dance and Vexen and I stood off to one side in hiding while the rest of the organization entered, all except Marluxia who and put our hair up nicely and was making last minute changes to the dresses. Eventually he entered as well and I looked at Vexen nervously. He looked exactly the same as me, nervous and scared.

"Look at the bright side. Sora won't show up anytime soon." Vexen nodded at the thought and heard our names being mentioned by Marluxia and we entered. Everyone gaped at first then laughed at the strange sight. Marluxia was looking a Vexen proudly and I caught sight of Saix in the corner of my eye looking at me the same way XI was looking at IV. Demyx started up the music; it was music you could dance too separately but it was also music that you could dance to slowly and together. I grinned at Saix as he approached me.

"May I have this dance superior?" I nodded and barely contained a giggle. He led me out and I caught sight of Marluxia dancing with Vexen. I grinned at Saix as he placed his hand on my waist and took my hand with the other one. He twirled me around to the music and I caught sight of Axel and Roxas, Demyx and Xigbar and Luxord and Larxene all dancing the same way. We danced like that for a while and I slipped my arms around Saix's neck and pulled him closer. He leaned in closer and closed the gap between us, our lips touching in a passionate kiss. I felt him slip his arms around my waist. We broke apart to find the entire organization watching us and we both blushed and separated. They started clapping and cheering as we walked past and I felt Saix slip an arm around my waist and pull me closer to him. I smiled up at him as we walked towards a table with drinks on it. He let go of me and poured me a drink as Vexen and Marluxia walked towards us, Marluxia's arm around Vexen's waist; I grinned at them.

"So how long have you two been like this?" I asked and they exchanged looks.

"A few months" I should have seen it coming. They had been acting awfully familiar for a while. Larxene walked up in the dress that was in the corner as well. I smiled at her.

"You look wonderful XII" I complemented and she blushed. Xigbar walked over with Demyx and Luxord also came over for some drinks.

"Hey Xemmy!" someone yelled and I looked behind me to see Axel walking over with his arm around Roxas' waist. I felt something get pushed into my hand. I looked at it and saw a drink. Saix nodded at a chair on the other side of the room that was half hidden by white curtains and we walked over there. I sat down closest the edge of the curtains and Saix sat beside me. We sat in silence for a while and just drank, watching everyone else have fun. The drink was alcoholic and I soon began to feel slightly cheerful which was rather weird I thought and Saix went to get us both another drink. I sat there in silence until he came back with another drink and sat down beside me. I took another sip and nearly choked when I felt a hand run down my leg and creep up the inside of the dress I was wearing.

"…Saix….I-" I was quickly cut off at the simple reason that he scooted up beside me even more and pressed my back into a grove into the wall with his arm around my waist and had his lips pressed gently but firmly onto mine. I relaxed and kissed back. I closed my eyes and I felt him relax slightly as I put my arms around his neck to keep him close. Seconds turned into hours and we both wanted that kiss to last forever.

(Saix)  
I eventually let Xemnas go when he whined softly to let me know he needed to breathe. I was slightly drunk as I had had quite a bit more than him to drink but he had had enough also so that he let me do what I wanted to do for quite a long time. He sat there in my arms with his head on my shoulder and we both sat there and breathed. I ran one of my hands up his back until I found the zipper and began to slide it downwards. He whimpered softly and I stopped. He wasn't ready for this yet. I did it up again and offered him a hand. He looked beautiful like that and I wanted him so badly but I was willing to wait if he wasn't ready. I didn't want my superior to turn me away if I did something that he didn't want.

We walked back to the organization and noticed that Marluxia, Vexen, Luxord, Larxene, Axel and Roxas had left. Xigbar was dancing with Demyx who was looking very cheerful and acted like he had been drinking. Zexion was standing in a corner with a drink in one hand and talking to Lexaeus. I turned to face Xemnas again and noticed him standing against a wall looking slightly pale.

"…Superior? Are you ok?" I asked him looking concerned. I took a couple of steps towards him and caught him as he fell forward slightly. "Superior!" I almost yelled. Not loud enough that the others heard me but enough to make him flinch slightly.

"Are you ok?" He nodded and grimaced a bit. I felt his forehead; it felt warm. I picked him up and transported us back to his chambers and lay him on the bed. He was still in the dress and I gently sat him up enough so that I could get at the zip. I pulled the zip down and slid the dress off his shoulders. He didn't move so I looked at him. He was asleep on my shoulder. I smiled gently and kissed his forehead. It still felt clammy and warm but it wasn't hot. He should be ok tomorrow. It was probably just overheating. I pulled the dress off him and lay Xemnas down on bed; I lay down with him for a while and eventually fell asleep.

The next morning I awoke to find my arm around his waist and a worried looking Xemnas looking at me. "VII are you ok?" he asked and tried to slip out of my grasp. I pulled him towards me and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Good morning to you too..." I said and could have laughed at his response. His eyes opened wide and I could have sworn they would pop out any second. "How are you feeling?" I asked him and felt his forehead again. It was back to normal; that's good, it was just overheating.

"Fine thankyou Saix now IF you don't mind I would like to get up if possible. I let him go and looked at the dress that was sitting in the corner. I smiled gently to myself knowing that he MIGHT wear it again if I asked him, except this time I would make sure he truly was going to be ok and not overheat.


End file.
